Skinless in Manhattan
by chappell007
Summary: It has been twenty years since Zuri Ross found her sister Emma dead, and blondes in Manhattan are being killed in a manner similar to Emma. Asking for input from FBI SSA David Rossi, the two embark on a personal journey to find Emma's killer, and close old wounds that have been haunting them for so long.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm still working on my other crossovers, but I got this idea for a _Criminal Minds_/_Jessie_ crossover about an hour ago.**

**Plot involves David Rossi helping Zuri Ross, who, believe it or not, is an NYPD detective investigating a series of murders.**

**Plot is similar to _Crossovers & Flashbacks_, except there are fewer flashbacks, and it just mainly focuses on a bond between Rossi and Zuri.**

* * *

**Like I said, this idea popped in my head about an hour ago, so It will take a while to finish.**

**If everybody is ready, please enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_ nor do I own _Jessie_**

* * *

Skinless in Manhattan

A _Criminal Minds_/_Jessie_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The Upper East Side of Manhattan was quiet. Aside from the bumper-to-bumper traffic on FDR Drive, the streets running through the area were clear. People walked along the streets, and didn't notice anything was out of the ordinary.

In an condominium complex just off 74th and Lexington, a woman was screaming for help.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but you've broke into the wrong apartment." the woman said to an unsub who was brandishing a meat cleaver.

"You know what I want, Emma. Give it to me now, you little bitch!" the unsub yelled.

"My name is not Emma! Please leave, whoever you are.

"I'm not leaving! Give it to me now!"

"You've got the wrong person!"

"I know who you are, and you are my sister Emma. I'm asking you politely one last time, please give it back to me."

"No! I told you, my name is not Emma. Please leave."

"You leave me with no choice. I'm about to wipe that beautiful smile off your face!" the unsub said as he slit the woman's throat with the meat cleaver, and then proceeded to cut the woman's jowls.

The woman screamed in horror as the cleaver cut into her neck, and severed the carotid artery. She then coughed, and fell back into a glass coffee table.

The glass pierced the cut the cleaver had made, leaving her head severed.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi was sitting in a chair in the lobby at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel talking to several attendees of a book signing. He was the keynote speaker of a banquet that took place earlier in the night by a group of forensic experts from around the world. They were discussing the most bizarre and intriguing crime scenes the world had ever seen. Looking up from the chair, he saw somebody approach him.

"Excuse me, agent Rossi?" an African-American female who appeared to be in her mid thirties asked him.

Rossi turned, and looked at the woman.

"May I help you?" Rossi asked.

"I'm detective Zuri Ross with the NYPD. I've been investigating several bizarre crime scenes that have been taking place on the Upper East Side within the last three weeks." Zuri Ross said as she handed Rossi a folder containing photos of several crime scenes.

"I'm sorry, detective Ross. I can't help you in this investigation unless BAU is formally brought in by your superiors."

"If you ask me, agent Rossi, these crime scenes have your name written all over them." Zuri said as she eyed the legendary FBI profiler.

Rossi hesitated for a moment, and then opened the folder, and was shocked by what he saw in the photos.

"Would it surprise you if I told you that each of those victims reminds me of my late sister Emma Ross?" Zuri said as she teared up.

"What happened to your sister, detective Ross?"

"She was murdered in our penthouse when I was sixteen. I was away at a boarding school in New Hampshire, and I came home for the weekend, and found Emma and our butler Bertram Winkle dead. Emma's face was missing. It was a horrible sight!"

"And what makes you think it's the same killer?"

"The methodology of each death is the same. He takes a meat cleaver, and slits their neck, and then he surgically removes the jowls. That's what happened to Emma. I'm thinking this could be the same person."

"Or, it could be a copycat."

"I'm telling you, agent Rossi, it's the same person. It's been twenty years since my sister was murdered, and they never did find her killer. I promised by brothers Luke and Ravi that I would not rest until Emma's killer was brought to justice. That's what led me to become an NYPD detective."

"Are you still in contact with your brothers?" Rossi asked looking at her awkwardly.

"Luke and I had a falling out fifteen years ago. Ravi, on the other hand, calls me everyday, and tells me to never give up in finding Emma's killer."

David Rossi sighed, and placed his arm around Zuri.

"I'll tell you what, kiddo. I will help you every way I can to find your sister's killer. I just ask that your superiors allow BAU to come in."

"Consider it done, agent Rossi. I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your team." Zuri smiled as she shook the FBI agent's hand.

David Rossi placed his hands over his eyes, and sighed.

Somehow, he knew that this case would turn out to be very personal.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Hope you guys enjoy it. I will begin on chapter 1 once I finish with my other fan fics. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
